Castifer Stark
Lord '''Carrion Stark '''is the current Lord of Winterfell and head of House Stark. He was formally styled and hailed as King in the North by the lords of the North along with his wife, Samantha Frey as Queen in the North, the second after Robb and Talisa Stark in over three centuries since King Torrhen Stark bent his knee to King Aegon I Targaryen. Following his father's death at the Battle of the Blackwater, Carrion was sent in a great state of grief and was later appointed to become the next Hand of the King by King Daveth I Baratheon and does so instead of his brother Robb as he is serving Daveth as Warden of the North. He guides and helps Daveth through his duties as his hand for quite some time before Joffrey Baratheon's ascension to the Iron Throne after Daveth's death. His relationship with the Crown as Hand of the King quickly deteriorates due to Joffrey's continuous mockery and antagonisation of House Stark. Eventually, he left for the North and after some time, a military conflict was brewed between the Crown and the North, leading to the hailing and styling of his brother Robb as King in the North and King of the Trident by the northmen and the riverlanders, his disbandment of his title as Hand of the King and the beginnings of the War of the Five Kings. Though he is a Stark of Winterfell and was sworn to King Robb, he felt torn between the Starks and the Lannisters due to being raised and fostered by both the Lords Eddard Stark and Tywin Lannister. Carrion's betrothal to one of Lord Walder Frey's daughters was one of the terms of the alliance between the Houses Stark,Tully and Frey during the War of the Five Kings, Samantha Frey whom surprisingly had great chemistry with Carrion to which they both fell in love and got married. After Robb Stark's death and subsequently the Queen in the North's at the Red Wedding, Carrion manages to escape and eventually round up the remaining forces of the North, establishing the Winter Contingency under the command of him and his wife, which consists of the leftover northern forces dedicated to the cessation of the Houses Bolton and Frey for their roles in the Red Wedding. Carrion, together with Samantha, with the Contingency behind their back, leads various skirmishes while heading north against outposts of the Houses Bolton and Frey, and was eventually hailed as King in the North as well as his wife, Samantha Frey as the Queen in the North by Greatjon Umber and the remaining northern lords under the Contingency. After the resurrection of his brother Jon Snow and in the aftermath of the Battle of the Bastards, Carrion stepped down from his role as King in the North in favour of his brother Jon. Carrion redeems his title as Lord of Winterfell and head of the House Stark. After receiving a letter from Dragonstone by Queen Daenerys Targaryen demanding that Jon, Carrion and Samantha bend their knees to her, proceeds to travel to Dragonstone. Carrion is currently sailing back to Winterfell with his brother and wife along with Daenerys Targaryen. BACKGROUND '''Carrion '''is the second eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully. He is the elder brother to Bran, Rickon, Sansa and Arya and the younger brother to King Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Carrion has Tully-like hair as does his brother Robb. He can be described as an honest, honorable, love, caring and politically inclined man as he often helps his father run the North. Carrion has a very strong group of best friends consisting of Robb, Jon and Daveth Baratheon whom he regards as if he were one of his own brothers. He is also the brother that Arya and even Sansa would listen to as he has developed a strong bond with them. He is also very fond of his younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, often teaching them swordplay and archery as well as playing in the Godswood with them. Carrion was orginally sent to Casterly Rock as a ward to Lord Tywin Lannister several years after Robert's Rebellion at the behest of King Robert I Baratheon for Lord Eddard Stark to send one of his sons to be fostered at Casterly Rock along with his own, Daveth Baratheon so that they may make a friendship that he and Eddard have. Eddard agrees and complies, sending Carrion to Lord Tywin instead of Robb as he wanted Robb to learn the northern traditions before learning of the southern traditions due to the fact that he is his firstborn son and the heir to Winterfell. Carrion leads a normal teenage life with Daveth alongside him as well as seeing Tywin Lannister as his second father and mentor. As the bond between Carrion and Tywin strengthens, he was appointed as the Castellan of Casterly Rock by Tywin in his absence, due to the political prowess that he achieved by having him as his mentor. Here, he also learned of the traditions and culture of the Westerlands as well as the Andals. After spending his time at Casterly Rock, he and Daveth travels back to King's Landing along with Robb and surprisingly Jon where they were then fostered for another couple years. This resulted in the strong bond and friendship that the quadruple have. While being fostered in King's Landing, Carrion was taught the art of swordsmanship by Tywin's firstborn son, Ser Jaime Lannister whom he had a great relationship with, making Carrion a formidable foe on the field of battle. He was also trained in ruling by Ser Jaime's younger brother Tyrion who he became very close with over time. Carrion with the help of the Starks and Lannisters learnt to become both an honorable and politic man. Something that both his father and older brother Robb didn't have. This made Carrion a very important asset towards the future of House Stark. He is often seen as the bridge between the Starks and Lannisters as he understands the way that both family works and thinks due to having being raised by Eddard Stark and fostered by Tywin Lannister. He sees both as his mentor and father figures which guided him when he was young. Category:House Stark Category:Lord of Winterfell Category:King in the North Category:Carrion Stark Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:The Lords of Winterfell Category:Characters from the North Category:Houses from the North Category:Kings in the North Category:House Lannister Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Soldier Category:Leader Category:Castellans Category:Hand of the King Category:Regents Category:Lords Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Houses from Westeros Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:Peoples